AfterSpar Sessions
by Xanie
Summary: What does the new couple do after training? Read on and find out! Objective Omniscient. 3rd person PoV. Oneshot. NejiTen. Implied NaruHina, SasuSaku and InoShika.


**Author's Note**: Another NejiTen fic coming right up! Fluff also coming your way! R&R please! Please, please, please! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: If I own Naruto, Neji would be in the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. But that would ruin it, wouldn't it? Meh, never mind. Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto anyway. None of us does, so stop rubbing it in that I would probably never have a chance to even own it. Ever. Hah!

-17-

"Neji-kun, that was a pretty good spar, ne? I'm beat. Let's take a rest, please?"

"Hn." She took that as a yes. Tenten walked towards a sakura tree and sat down. Taking out her first-aid kit while her boyfriend sat down beside her, Tenten started to tend to their wounds. Well, more like _her_ wounds. We all know that Neji never gets wounded in a spar. Never.

Neji 'meditated' while waiting for his girlfriend. Note the quotation marks.

When she was done, Tenten just stared at her wonder boyfriend.

A few moments later, Tenten couldn't resist anymore. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Naturally, Neji's eyes popped open because of this.

"Oh, so you weren't sleeping after all!" she said, mocking surprise.

"Just half." the prodigy replied. "I knew you couldn't resist. Now, kiss me some more."

"So _I_ couldn't resist, eh? Will you listen to your request?" she replied haughtily.

"It wasn't a request, it was a command." he said, a smirk playing onto his lips. His soft, warm, sexy, oh-so-kissable lips. Oops. Too much info. Anyways, back to the story.

"Well, command your face. I'm your girlfriend, not your slave." she said, standing up.

"Hn. Now that you started to kiss me, you're gonna have to do it again."

"Puh-leeze. If youwant my kisses, catch me first, prodigy!" Tenten took off, running around the training grounds like a crazed, sugar-rushed three-year-old. If you have a little sibling or so that's around that age, you'll get what I'm trying to describe.

"Tenten. . . Tenten! TENTEN! Oh, man." He channeled hischakra to his feet, and ran off, trying to catch up to his girlfriend. When he finally managed to catch up, which is only like, seconds, he tackled Tenten, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"Neji-kun! What did you do that for?!" Tenten asked, coughing.

"I caught you. . . Now kiss me again."

"Tsk, tsk, Neji-kun. . . You want me so much, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Fine, let's go under that sakura tree over there." she said, still teasing. She ran up to the tree. However, Neji outran her, and he pulled Tenten down with him as he laid on top of her, kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

Neji took off her hair ties, making her hair cascade all over the ground, mingling with his own, which came loose because of who-knows-what.He ravished her neck, kising it from the base up to just below her ear, making her moan in pleasure. Neji opened her cheongsam wnough to show her cleavage, and attacked it as hewanted her more and more. Tenten managed to open his jacket enough to show his bare, well-toned chest. Just imagine what what more than a decade of training - starting since he was around four or five - would do to his chest, abs, and arms. Ooh la la! Just as they were starting to feel each other underneath their clothes and getting on tosecond base, Neji froze.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, a concerned expressionon her face.

"I felt somebody's chakra nearby," he answered, while trying to concentrate to see whose it is. Surprisingly, it was somebody familiar. "Come on, let'sgo up this tree." Tenten obeyed. Suddenly, she heard something. She strained her ears to hear a little dude in a spandex suit singing. In a very loud voice, might I add.

"Neji and Tenten, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Rock Lee, their teammate, just came by, singing this embarrassing song all over Konoha. He was skipping, by the way.

"Why, you little Gai-clone! How dare you sing about us all over Konoha!" Neji hissed.

"Wait, don't kill him yet. We have to know how he knew we were, you know, under the tree." Tenten, also very pissed but oddly calm, tried to calm Neji down. Luckily, it owrked.

"Fine. I'll deal with him later. Right now, I have _you_ to deal with."

"Yeah, well, if you could've just waited until we can go to a more secluded place like your room or mine, maybe we wouldn't have to--"

She was cut off by Neji's tongue going into her mouth. Sweet, literally.

-o-

That night, Tenten was in the Hyuuga household, having a sleepover with her kunoichi friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Somehow, they knew about the couple's little make-out session in the training grounds. "Tenten and Neji, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" the three of them chanted. Yes, even Hinata. She's getting over the shyness thing.

"You guys! Will you please shut the fuck up?!" Tenten half-screamed. A vein was already popping in her temple, hand in a fist.

"Hey, hey, calm down! No need to swear or anything!" Sakura tried, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, and please hush up, father and the elders have a meeting with Neji-niisan, Hanabi and the others." Hinata said, looking worried. Even though she's confident now, she's still afraid of Hiashi, her father. I mean, who wouldn't? He's the head of the Hyuuga Main House, so he's totally feared and respected by all.

"Well, at least she said 'please' before swearing." Ino snickered.

"Gomen,I was worried some bitch would hear you singing and chant it all over Konoha. You know, gossip starters." Tenten apologized, rolling her eyes on 'gossip starters'.

"Nah, it was cool. Besides, Sakura and Ino are here, so who's going tostart the rumors?" Hinata replied.

"Hey!" both the blonde and the pinkhead said together.

"What? It's true." Tenten countered.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sakura said in defeat.

"But if everyone's in the meeting, Hinata, how come you're here?" Ino commented.

"Yeah Hinata, how come they didn't make you go?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell us it's because you're the Hyuuga heiress and you can o whatever you want, Hinata. We all know you're not bratty.Or bitchy, for that matter." Tenten added.

"Well, Naruto had been helping me perfect my Kage Bunshin, so I tried it on the council members to see if they'd buy it." Hinata replied.

"And they did?" Tenten asked.

"Uh-huh!" Hinata nodded, grinning.

"Wow." Tenten said, clearly dumfounded. Who knew Hinata could be sneaky too?

"WOOT Hinata!" Ino cheered.

"Yatta!" Sakura sqeualed.

"Anyway, guys, how did you know what Neji and I were doing, you know, up. . . there. . .?" Tenten asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we have our ways. . . After all, are we or are we not -including you- the best kunochi in Konoha?"Sakura replied airily.

"Well. . ." Tenten started.

"Don't answer. But seriously, does he really want you that bad?" Ino cut her off.

"I guess. . ."

"Details, details!"

"Why should I? You're torturing me enough with all this interrogation."

"We'll call Morino Ibiki-san if you don't spill!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see!" The three kunoichi started chasing Tenten around Hinata's room. What a sight.

"Neji-kun! Help!" Fortunately, the meeting just ended, and Neji was just walking by. A 'hn' was heard coming from the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"They're going to torture me!" Tenten hid behind Neji.

"And why would these Harpies be torturing you?" the prodgiy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, we're not Harpies!" Sakura countered.

"By the way, what are Harpies?" Ino asked. Cue facepalm from everyone else. Well, except Neji.

"Harpies are. . . I forgot, I'll explain later when I remember. . ." Hinata replied. Cue more facepalm. This time, including Neji.

"They know about what happened on the tree this morning after our spar. . ." Tenten explained to Neji, blushing and looking away.

"What? How? Our own training grounds are supposed to be a secret!" Neji incredulously asked. Tenten realized that his statement is true, and decided to ask her friend about it.

"Yeah, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. . . How?" Tenten interrogated, quickly getting over her embarrassment.

"Oh, asking sweet youthful Lee with a cute blush, puppy eyes, and pout makes it a whole lot easier. . ." Sakura replied evilly.

"Why that little clone! Tenten, could I kill him now? Please?" Neji asked, furious. He would've killed Lee way before this, if only she would allow him. Apparently, she wouldn't.

"Sure. Be my guest. I'll go with you though. I wanna get revenge too. And, I wanna ditch this little Harpie house. Now." Tenten said. Then they left. While walking away, they started singing again.

"Tenten, Neji, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" the three kunoichi laughed.

"Oh, just you wait! When you least expect it, so expect it!" Tenten said.

"At least we weren't making out on the riverbank near the bridge, on the highest hill in Konoha, or on the rooftop of Ichiraku. . ." Neji said, his signature smirk appearing. Three kunoichi were silenced and blushed like mad.

"How did he know?" all four kunoichi, including Tenten, were thinking.

"I have my ways. . ." Neji replied, just like Sakura, when Tenten voiced this question.

"Tenten, let's go to my room. . ."

"But, how about Lee?"

"Let him live 'peacefully' for a few more days. We'll torture him first. You know, shatter his brain, then beat him up. . . Like, let him think he's safe, then take him by a surprise attack."

"Oh, you're such an evil genius. . . Let's go. . ."

_A genius indeed. . ._

---

Harpies -- half-bird, half-man. . . kinda. . . I got the idea from the Alice books, from Lester McKinley. . . XD

Yeah, I got the whole Harpie house/mouse house thing from Life With Derek. . .

Pretty obvious places, plus, he half-guessed. Tenten was with Neji in the training grounds, Sakura with Sasuke in the bridge where Team 7 usually meets, Shikamaru with Ino on the Hokage Monument, and Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku. Ramen boy. Need I say more?

-17-

**Author's Note:** Yatta! I'm done, I'm done, I'm dooooooooooone -does the cabbage patch- . . . Yay! Please, please, please review! I know people out there are reading my fics, since I see at least ten hits, and only one review. . . Sad, sad. . . If you review, I'll give youa chocolate chip. . . cookie, or muffin? Tell me which one! XD I'll take constructive critism, blabbering, comments, heck, even flames. Anything. Anything at all! Just please, please, please, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LURVE you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja ne!

--Xanie XD (Im the **ORIGINAL**, dammit! Im not gonna change my penname, evah!0


End file.
